The Tale of Kushina Uzumaki
by UzumakiChick
Summary: Kushina meets her son Naruto after 16 years. And tells him her Story. Plot: Namikaze Minato is destined to become Hokage. What happens when Kushina has the same goal like Minato? They become rivals. But behind their Rivalty hides a murderous desire for Love. Minato x Kushina. After many chapters lemon. Woohoo!
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Namikaze Minato

Meeting Namikaze Minato.

Disclaimer: Am I Kishimoto? I don't this so,tebbane :D

**Prologue to the story **

_~"..I've always wanted to meet you __**tebayo**__.."_

"_Kaa-chan"_

_~"__**Tebayo**__,hm?"_

"_You really are my child"_

"_Ano san,ano san! Mum I've wanted to ask you a bunch of things If I ever met you!"_

"_Naruto,we have plenty of time now"_

"_Hehe.. "I'm so glad that my mum's so pretty!"_

"_Hehe well thanks! You got the looks of your father,but otherwise you look like me. Gome about that!"_

"_Why? If you're pretty and I look like you,that must make me Handsome right?You've got such pretty,straight red hair. Though I wish,I'd gotten that from you,too!"_

"_Haha,you're the second man to ever compliment my hair"  
"Really Mom? Who was the first one?"_

"_Your Dad,Of course!"_

"_Ya know,Naruto..I have some special words to say to men who compliment my hair"_

"_I love you.."_

"_Kaa-chan.." _

_The young shinobi gave her a teary smile._

"_Kaaaaa-chan!"_

_"What is it,Naruto?"_

"_Hey Hey ano san,ano san! If I were ever to meet you,I wanted to ask you a question"_

"_And that is?"_

"_How did you and Dad fall in Love?"_

"_.. ! That's kind of embarrassing,__**tebanne**__..!"  
_

"_Oh there you go! Kaa-chan! You said __**tebanne**__! You're excited!"_

"_More like flustrated,__**tebanne**__!"_

"_You said it again,hehehehe!"_

""_Well Naruto. Do you know,that behind Hatred hides a murderous desire for Love?"  
_

"_Really? No,I didn't"_

"_Me and Minato used to be great rivals. And I really used to hate him"_

"_Why Mum? Dad is so cool! And he was the Yondaime Hokage,also!"_

"_Hm that's the point. We both shared the same dream. And for me he was just an idiot then. But I was so young. We were young. We didn't know what the future would hold for us._

"_And what dream did you and Dad have?"_

"_.. To become Hokage .."_

"_I see."_

"_So Naruto,it's a long story. You wanna hear it?"_

"_Hell yeah,tebayo!"_

_Uzumaki Kushina shut her eyes for a second as she started to recount her tale._

"_It all started many many years ago.." _

_**Many years ago.**_

**Kushina's Point of View from now on.**

It was a quiet day in the Village Hidden by the Leafs. The time of the year was spring. Sakura trees were blossoming now,and the leaves on the trees would also have the green colour as they should have. Eveyone seemed tob e quiet happy. Except of one girl. Uzumaki Kushina.

As you see. She didn't belong to this village. She had origins from Uzushiogakure or better said the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides A Village that has been destroyed now,cause of the Third Shinobi War. Well as you see the Ninja World is not a peaceful place to live. At the moment,she doesn't care about World Peace. She just want to search for her peace. Also,the main reason she left Uzushio was because she would become the second Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. They said that they chosen her,because of a really kind of special chakra she possesed. She still can't understand why she had to be the Kyuubi's Vessel. Old Lady Mito baa-chan,used to comfort her with these words "The Kyuubi can be only tamed with Love". Still she couldn't believe Love could exist these days in this rotten Ninja World. Anyways now she's at the entrance of the Ninja Academy of Konoha. Here she will have to take classes and become a Genin. Could it a peace of cake since the only goal she put in her mind now is become the First Female Hokage of Konoha. "Ah,Uzumaki Kushina? Is that you? " "Hai!" the girl nodded shyly. "Welcome to Konoha and most importantly welcome to my Ninja Academy. My name is Sano Izuki. I will be your instructor and teach you all the basics you have to learn. And I will have to make a genin out of you!" The man said smiling. "Arigatou Izuki-Sensei!" Kushina couldn't help but smile,even though inside her she was nervous. "Kushina,I am going to let you meet your class. Excited?" "Well,I'm nervous sensei.." "Oh don't worry I'm sure you'll make friends. They are all good kids. Hehe!" "Hn." Let's hope he really is right.

"Ohayou mina san! Today we got a new transfer student in our class. She comes from Uzushiogakure,of the Land of Whirlpools. Could you please introduce yourself?" "I am Uzumaki Kushina,tebanne!" _"God dammit,it slipped again! Shit,shit,shit!"_ She could see all of her former students starting to laugh. Maybe just some other didn't notice. She could hear them say "Why is her hair that red?" "Does she dye it?I bet she does" "Tebanne? She's weird". That's the point were Kushina got angry. "Hey you all. You may be laughing at me now,but I swear one day you will all respect me,because I'm gonna be the First Female Hokage of Konoha,tebanne!" And that's the point where everyone shut his mouth. She was saying it very serious. You could see it from her eyes. If she was being serious,It slightly could be dangerous. "No one is going to take my seat" Someone pointed out,and broke the silence of the new class of Kushina. She followed the direction of the voice. All she could see was,a young boy,with blue eyes and blond spiky hair,that smirked at her. "I'm going to be the next Hokage. And everyone in Konoha will acknowledge me. " "Big words for a blondie like you." Said Kushina irritaded. He could see the youngster become irritated also. "Kushinaa..Enough-" said Izuki desperated. "He looks like a loser to me,as If a loser could become a Hokage." "Hey,I'm not a loser." He said calmly as he stood up and walked towards her and Izuki sensei. "Oh then what are you then?Huh!" Questioned Kushina in a bitchy way. He stopped in front of her an looked her in the eyes. "I'm Namikaze Minato. I'm going to become someday Hokage. And from now on I'm also your greatest rival" He said with a smirk on his face. "Rivals?" "Yeah." She stopped for a moment,but didn't hesitate. She wasn't afraid of no one and of nothing. And of course not of that blond spoiled brat she thought in herself. Then she smirked evily to him. "Heh,challenge accepted,blondie"

I hope you all liked my first chapter. Since the holidays started I'm gonna have more time to write. This story is gonna be really long. At least that's what I want. Heheh =D Since this is my first story,if you see anything wrong you can just tell me. I accept all kind of advice And since my english has been quite of a mess the last year. I guess I have made some grammar mistakes and writing mistakes. So yeah,I'm sorry about that. I will be better next time! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Yellow Flash

**The Yellow Flash**

Kushina was walking through this strange for her Village of Konoha after she finished her lessons_. _

_"Honestly I really fucked everything up today. Sigh. But I can't say. Those kids are really strange. Oh they're really nice kids. That's what Izuki-sensei said. Really hopeless is he. Well he was just being friendly. Sigh. What else is going to happen on my first day here in the Village?"_

As she walked through the central road of the Village,she stopped for a moment and looked at her tummy. _"Damn,I guess I'm really a bit hungry."_ Then she looked on the right of her,and saw Ichiriku Ramen_. _

_"Oh my Kami,Ramen! Hell yeah!"_ Without hestitationg she run in the bar. It was really small. It had only a few seats and a young man was standing there

"Good evening little Miss. Could I help you? "

"Yeah,a bowl of Miso Ramen,please"

"Yosh,Just a minute for you!" The man smiled. As the minute passed he passed her the bowl with some chopsticks.

"There you go." Kushina was quite a tomboy and didn't care about manners,and now that she had been hungry she started fastly beginning to eat.

"Mister..This ramen is awesome! Really,tebanne!"

"Hehe,thank you. You can call me Teuchi. Just Teuchi"

"Mkay"Kushina said happy. Never ever had she eaten such good Ramen. And this man has been really friendly.

"I haven't seen you here around before. You just moved here?"

"Yup,I'm from Uzushiogakure. Hidden Eddy Village,tebanne!"

"And,have you made some friends for so far?"

"Teuchi-san! A bowl of beef Ramen for me please,I'm really hungry!"

"_Oh fucking Kami. This must be an illusion or a joke." _She thought and tried to hid her face with her long red hair she had.

And hell yeah,that was a bad timing. Guess who just entered Ichiriku? You can all guess it.

"Oi oi Minato! Just finished with training?"

"Hai! And ya'know,same time like everyday here."

"Oi look who we got here. Kushina-chan."

"Don't "chan" me blondie" Kushina sissed irritated to him and turned her head to the other side.

"All right,gomenasai,cheez". He rolled his eyes,but still looked rather a bit sad.

"Teuchi,I'm leaving. What do I owe you?" She said with a smile to him,and continued as nothing happened. Which leaved a strange expression to Minato.

"I'll pay it's okay" Minato insisted as he put his one hand in his pocket,while having a little smirk on his face.

"What are you thinking? Are you out of your mind or something?!" Kushina looked angry to him.

"I have my own money. What do you think i'm poor or something!?" "But I..-" She interuppted him while slamming the table really hard. "I don't need your pity. We're rivals,remember?!" She left 10 yen on the table and standed up from her chair.

"Gomene,Teuchi-san. I have to go." And so she left Ichiriku Ramen with long red hair that was waving in the air. Quite scary view though.

"Oi Minato. Did you see that? Scary isn't it?"

As Minato stopped looking at the scary Kushina who was leaving and looked with his scary face at Teuchi. So she actually scared him. Namikaze Minato the_ i'm-the-best-fuck-the-rest-i'm-gonna-be-hokage_ brat.

This was something new for him. "She got quite some nerves right?" Teuchi asked while he returned back to his work. While the blond boy started to take his chopsticks,he paused for a moment and answered.

"Hell yeah"

* * *

"What a god damn loser is Minato" She was mumpering out and loud,while she was sitting on a bench "Just what does he think? I'm his girlfriend or something?" "Bastard. Cheez Get a life. Loser. Tebanneeee"

"Ano san-..'' "Get lost,TEBANNE!" She turned her head to face him again,but to her surprise it wasn't the blondie. Instead,it was a black haired girl with onyx eyes,around her age. She was sure she was a classmate of her. The girl started a bit scared at her.

"Gomenasai,gomenasai. I thought that it was again that blond loser"

"Ano san.. It's okay,hehe!"said the girl and she smiled shyly at her as the frightened face started slowly to fade away.

"You're Kushina,right? I am Uchiha Mikoto" Kushina felt a bit embarrased since she didn't meet any girl or boy around her age,that would behave friendly against her. She felt really happy and excited.

"Nice to meet you Mikoto. Come sit next to me,ya know!" The Uchiha girl sat next to her.

"Ano san ano san" Kushina got excited "Is it true you can get red eyes in battle?" Mikoto stared at her kinda weird question but laughed.

"Hahaha,you mean sharingan?"

"Whatever yeah,haha" Kushina felt a bit embarrassed but didn't care and continued smiling.

"Ah so,well yeah all my clan's mates posses it. It's our strongest weapon I guess,hehe"

"Mikoto,you sure are really strong. And you'll become a strong ninja also!"

"Thanks Kushina,I believe you are truly strong. You are very special." "Special?" "I don't know something about you is very special. I can feel it."

"_Does she know about the Kyuubi?"_ She lowered her face and was looking at her feet. Somehow she felt a little strange inside her.

_"Could she sence the Kyuubi's chakra?Or maybe see it with her sharingan? No wait she hasn't activated it."_ "Kushina.."As she called her name the Uzumaki looked right up slightly smiling. "Hehe,hai..?"

"You're very special,that's why Minato chose you." "_Huh? Minato? What? Chose me? About What?" _Million freaking questions running through her mind. "Wh..what do you mean?" she asked her curiously. "Well,ya know. To become his rival? Ne?"

"Ooh,yeah,that's right! Haha that loser,thinks he'll beat the shit out of me or something." Started Kushina pouting. "Kushina,ya know that he's a prodigy? He isn't even a genin and he's stronger than chuunin's. They call him the Yellow Flash"

"_That question broke Kushina. That spoiled brat? Chuunin leveled? No way it can't be. She must be joking. " "Yellow Flash? What a gay name."_

"Hey Mikoto. You mean blondie is a prodigy? You're joking right?" "Oh no,I'm really telling the truth. Well you'll see that he's a special ninja" With this Kushina was brought into deep thoughts "Anyway,once a loser always a loser." With that Mikoto bursted into laughing and they changed the subject of conversation. They were talking for maybe an hour or two. Then when it became darker they realised they had to go home both of them.

"Kushina,I'd like if we could hang out. At the academy or afte rit maybe also."

"Sure. Well I see ya tomorrow then at the academy! I'm gonna sit next to you. And we're going to laugh at blondie. Hehehe!"

"Haha okay. I'm sure i twill be fun. You're really funny! Well,see ya!"

"See ya Mikoto!" waved the girl as they parted their ways.

"_I guess i'm really not that alone anymore."_ was the red head thinking as she was making her way to her home. But this time in Konoha.

* * *

After I posted the first chapter I couldn't think of anything else but to write the other one afte rit. Writing is kind an addicting thing isn't it? Heheee :D Well tell me if you liked it! Oh and I don't hate Minato. No he's my favourite guy next to Itachi in the anime. But I kinda like this twist of his character. Well have fun all of you. :D And thanks for reading!


End file.
